Who's Going Home With You Tonight?
by Operation TIVA
Summary: Can one song bring Tony and Ziva together ? Mature content


It was 8 o'clock at night when Gibbs finally let the team go home at the end of their hard case. Gibbs and McGee had already left. Tony and Ziva were just getting in the elevator. The elevator just opened to display the parking garage. Ziva and Tony got off at the same time, their cars were parked beside each other.

"Night Zee-vah." Tony said as he unlocked his car.

"Lilah Tov Tony." Ziva replied as she got into her Mini Cooper, and drove out of the parking lot. Tony got into his Mustang and drove out of the Navy Yard. Tony turned on the radio and heard one of his favorite songs by Trapt.

_---Meanwhile with Ziva---_

Ziva drove out of the Navy Yard. She quickly got sick off the silence and turned on the radio. The song ended and Ziva recognized the next song, it was by one of her few favorite American bands. This song was Who's Going Home With You Tonight? By Trapt.

**Don't think we ever really got it right  
Both you and I have always kept it bottled up inside  
Can you show me what it feels like to give yourself away  
Why can't I hold onto you  
There's no around who picks me up when I'm down like you do  
And when you can't hear a sound will the silence drown you too**

Ziva thought that this song talked about her friendship with Tony, even though she wanted much more than friendship with him. She thought that whenever she was sad Tony always made her feel better if he doesn't try to.

_--With Tony--_

Tony thought that this song defined his good friendship with Ziva. Even though he wanted much more than that with her. He thought that he was always happier with her around up even if she knows it or not.

**Who's going home with you tonight  
Was it real or am I part of your collection  
Have you crossed the line  
Who's going home with you tonight  
Oh I feel like you're an open invitation  
Is this how we say good bye**

_--With Ziva--_

Ziva thought that Tony was an immature, movie buff, Italian playboy with commitment issues. He always had a new girl every week. She wishes he would ask her on a date but then she doesn't want to become one of his many conquests. She wants a long term relationship with him.

**Who's going home with you tonight  
Who's going home with you tonight  
can you tell me what it wrong and what is right  
Who's going home with you tonight  
****Why can't I hold onto you**

**It's getting harder to sit here alone  
I've been waiting I've been waiting and you still ain't home  
I have never ever felt so low  
I've been thinking I've been thinking  
****Oh where did you go**

_--With Tony--_

Tony thought about how he always had a new girl every week. His dates were becoming more rare because he always thought about Ziva on his dates, or he compares to how they aren't like Ziva. He wishes he would ask Ziva on a date but she would probably decline because thinking he couldn't play the commitment card. Tony wanted to try a long term relationship with Ziva, and he was going let her know.

**Who's going home with you tonight  
Was it real or am I part of your collection  
Have you crossed the line  
Who's going home with you tonight  
Oh I feel like you're an open invitation  
Is this how we say good bye**

_--With Ziva--_

Ziva had arrived at her apartment, she went in took a quick shower. Then she put on a tank top and a pair of of running shorts, she grabbed her book and started reading on the couch.

_--With Tony--_

Tony turned around and went to the nearest Chinese Take-out, got the food and drove to Ziva's apartment. He parked his car and went up to her apartment. He knocked on her door and she answered.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" Ziva asked curiously.

"I come bearing Chinese." Tony replied as he set down the food in the living room.

Ziva went and grabbed a couple beers, she handed one to Tony. They got out the cartons of Chinese and ate a couple bites in silence.

"So what made you come here ?" Ziva asked.

"I had to tell you something." Tony replied.

"And what would that be ?" Ziva questioned. Tony took his food and put it on the coffee table and Ziva did the same.

"You remember when you said thought that I was ready for a real relationship ?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I remember." Ziva answered.

"I've finally realized that you're right and I'm ready to try it." Tony told her.

"Good for you Tony you've finally grown up." Ziva said happily.

"I already know the perfect girl to have that long term relationship with." Tony said proudly.

"And who would that be Tony ?" Ziva asked as she looked at her food. She was silently hoping that it would be her.

Tony put two fingers under her chin and turned her face towards him. Their eyes locked onto each other.

"You, it's always been you Ziva ." Tony said as he pulled her head toward his and covered her mouth with his. The kiss started gentle and loving but was quickly replaced with passion. Ziva moved to straddle his lap without breaking the kiss, Tony moved his hand to Ziva's hips holding her there. The kiss lasted until the need for oxygen became too much.

"I love you Ziva." Tony panted out.

"I love you too Tony" Ziva breathed out as she placed a brief kiss on his lips.

Ziva started unbuttoning Tony's shirt, once she was done she pushed it off his shoulders. Tony lifted the hem of her shirt and Ziva raised her arms and the shirt was flung across the room. They studied each others torsos for a minute and their lips reconnected.

"Bedroom." Ziva breathed out quickly as she crashed her lips on his. Ziva wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. Once they got into the bedroom Ziva got off him and walked forward, making Tony walk backward. She walked until he fell back onto the bed, then she pulled off his pants leaving him in his boxers. She crawled on top of his body and ground her pelvis into his teasing him. Tony quickly flipped so he was on top.

"Somebody has too many clothes on." Tony said as he pulled off Ziva's pants.

He then undid her lace bra and Ziva pulled him down on top of her. Their lips and tongues collided and tangled. Tony pushed his length against her teasing her back. Ziva quickly flipped them again.

"That's why I like the top." Ziva said as she kissed her way down his neck and chest. When she got down to the waistband of his boxers she nipped at the sensitive skin there. She then pulled down his boxers and massaged him she could feel him getting harder if that was even possible. Tony pulled her up so she was straddling him again, he then pulled her lacy panties off. He rubbed two fingers between her soaked folds and clit. Ziva took his fingers and licked the liquid off.

"Ziva that's sooo hot." Tony said as he kissed her, he could taste the liquid on her lips. Ziva then pressed her pelvis into his not letting him enter her.

"Ziva please." Tony begged. Ziva moaned as she felt Tony enter her. First they moved slowly savoring the feel of each other's body. Then their moves became frantic, they could tell that they were both close. Ziva contracted her muscles around Tony's length and it brought them both to the climax. Ziva collapsed on top of Tony's panting body. She gave him a passionate kiss before rolling off of him. Tony wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, Ziva rested her head on his chest.

"That was...." Ziva couldn't even think of a good word to describe it.

"Wow." Tony finished for her.

"Yeah." Ziva agreed.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were a screamer." Tony said as he chuckled lightly. Ziva played with chest hair like she did when they were undercover as married assassins.

"I change my mind." Tony said. Ziva looked at him curiously.

"You're definitely worth dying over." Tony said as he looked in Ziva's eyes. They both started leaning in at the same time. Their lips met and they kissed until it was hard to breathe again.

"I love you Tony." Ziva said as she snuggled up to Tony's side.

"I love you too Ziva." Tony replied as he kissed her forehead.

"Night Tony." Ziva said.

"Lilah Tov Ziva." Tony replied.

They soon fell asleep listening to each other's breathing. They were both happy of how their night turned out. Tony was thankful that he listened to that song earlier it helped him truly be happy.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE TELL ME!!!! **


End file.
